Royal Rumble 2015
Royal Rumble (2015) Royal Rumble was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on 26th January 2015. It was held in Los Angeles, CA. Background On Raw, the WWE Championship was swapping around left right and centre. At TLC , Sheamus won a Ladder Match to win the WWE Championship, but 3 weeks later on Raw, Sheamus lost it to Dolph Ziggler. With that, Ziggler became the first Grand Slam Champion, and the first man to hold 2 belts at the same time. However, Ziggler would have to fight twice in one night, once to defend his World Tag Team Championship , and the other to defend the WWE Championship, against the 2 time WWE Champion, Kevin Steen. On ECW, AJ Styles would be looking at his first defence of his ECW Championship , against a rather shocking opponent, Trent Barreta. Trent won a Triple Threat Tournament to become the Number #1 Contender, could Trent shock the world and win the ECW Championship? Over on Smackdown, Austin Aries had continued to become a thorn in The Shield's side, and it was decided he needed to be put to sleep. After Ambrose failed to become the Number #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship , CM Punk took matters into his own hands. Defending his World Heavyweight Championship against The Rock, winning the match, allowing Ambrose to get his rematch at Aries and his Intercontinental Championship. Meanwhile, Drew McIntyre had become aggravated at Paul Heyman, after he was forced to give up his shot at being a Number #1 Contender to Brock Lesnar, Drew went against orders, fought Brock & won the match, earning his deserved shot at CM Punk & the World Heavyweight Championship. 'Event' At the event, 2 new champions were crowned, while 7 titles were defended successfully. To start off the night, Team D-Z defended their World Tag Team Championship against The Kingdom of Michael Bennett, and Adam Cole. This being Ziggler's first match of the night, he had to get off on a strong start, to which he did, the series of kicks by Bryan allowed Team D-Z to retain their Tag Titles, meaning no matter what, Ziggler would walk out with one belt. Next up, Ted Dibiase defended his ECW World Television Championship against the underdog, Sami Zayn. This being Zayn's 7th shot at the belt. 7th time was the charm for Zayn, as he finally captured the TV Title. After this, an odd match between Dean Ambrose & Austin Aries for the Intercontinental Championship, instead of being in the ring, the match ended up being a backstage brawl. After throwing one another around the plunder backstage, Ambrose threw Aries through a glass window, sending Aries crashing onto concrete and shattered glass. While Ambrose celebrated his win, Aries required medical attention. After seeing one member of The Shield win, Rollins & Reigns look to defend their WWE Tag Team Championships, against Brock Lesnar & MVP, of the Next Big Things. As the match was contested under regular Shield Rules, the 2 men had no problems retaining their titles, another clean sweep for The Shield. As their run with the belts almost reaches 300 days. Next up is yet another tag team match, with Europe's Finest defending their ECW Tag Team Championships against the Lucha Dragons. In a long match, Barrett eventually hit the Bull Hammer to retain the Tag Team Championships, meaning that Europe's Finest are, once again, the biggest team on ECW. Now is the first defence for United States Champion, Kurt Angle, as he goes up against The Miz. With no sign of Steiner, The Miz became the Number #1 Contender, defeating The Undertaker. Despite Miz's recent wins, he couldn't get the job done tonight, Angle easily defended the title, proving himself to be a changed man since winning that title. It is now time for the first of the World Championships to be retained, as CM Punk defended the World Heavyweight Championship against the man who fought his way to the title, Drew McIntyre, now with Paul Heyman in his corner. Much like The Miz, McIntyre couldn't win the big one, as Punk succesfully defended his World Heavyweight Championship, meaning that The Shield once again, rule Smackdown. It is now time to see if the shock could happen, could Trent Barreta walk out ECW Champion? Against the man who worked his life off to bring the belt back to ECW, AJ Styles? Unfortunately no, Styles was able to win the match, thus retaining his Championship. The semi main event is now here. Dolph Ziggler, for the 2nd time tonight, defends a championship, this one being the WWE Championship, as Kevin Steen comes around, looking for a 3rd WWE Championship. While Ziggler was able to get the win earlier in the night, he couldn't replicate that, as Kevin Steen was able to get the win, giving him his 3rd WWE Championship. Now was the Royal Rumble. 30 men, one match at Wrestlemania. 10 men from each brand will step up, but only one will be called winner. Despite good showings from Triple H, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin & Eddie Guerrero, and a special return by Jeff Jarrett. It was, shockingly, Austin Aries who won the match, showing up at Number #30 to win. With his sights set at Mania, it was obvious that Aries would have his sights set on the World Heavyweight Championship, and CM Punk.